


Warm Up

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domination, Dragonball Super - Freeform, M/M, Size Difference, VegetaxGoku, VegetaxKakarot, Yaoi, pain play, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: When Goku and Vegeta show up at an inopportune moment for training, Whis devises a plan to keep them preoccupied - a warm up match between them.  The winner gets a private lesson with Whis.  It began innocently enough, but things got a bit too heated. (Vegeta x Goku)
Relationships: Vegeta/Kakarot, Vegeta/Son Goku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @pastelningen on Twitter.

“Ooooh!!” Whis clasped his hands together with excitement as Beerus opened the box they’d received from Bulma. It had become a frequent occurrence now that Bulma would contact them to pick up a number of delectable dishes and treats they had not yet tried before. The two now actually looked forward to her calls and were like excited children whenever they opened the package to reveal what was inside.

“This looks delicious! Whis! What does the note say this is?” Beerus licked his lips at he stared at the treat in question, “It looks like a dessert! Like . . . a cake!”

“Hmmm, it says it is an ‘ice cream cake’, so you aren’t too far off! Ice cream layered with cake, it says. She also wrote that we shouldn’t wait too long to eat it or it will melt. That would be tragic, wouldn’t it?” Whis set Bulma’s note aside and sat down at the table to join Beerus.

“It would be horrible! I guess we have no choice but to eat the whole thing in one sitting!” The god grinned from ear to ear, his tail lightly wagging back and forth as he eyed the cake in front of him. “Ice cream and cake combined into one dessert! That planet is full of surprises! Good thing I didn’t destroy it!”

“Indeed.” Whis smiled brightly as always, but his expression suddenly changed as he furrowed his brows and rested a hand on his chin, “Ah, I cannot help but feel that we had other plans for today, though. Did you have anything scheduled, Lord Beerus?”

“Isn’t it your job to remember stuff like that?” The God of Destruction had already sliced the cake in half, sliding one half onto Whis’ plate and keeping the other half to himself, “If you forgot, it must not have been important.” As if he would leave this treat to melt for anything other than a request from the Omni King himself . . .

“I suppose that is true.” Shrugging, Whis picked up his fork to begin digging into his half of the treat.

. . . and then a familiar duo suddenly appeared before them.

“No! I’m not allowing you to have private training _again_! This is why you always seem one step ahead! I’m tired of your preferential treatment!” Vegeta practically growled as he turned away from Goku and angrily folded his arms across his chest. The two had apparently been arguing before going to Beerus’ planet for training.

“I told you it’s nothing like that at all, Vegeta! You’re strong, too!” Goku’s brows were turned upward as he tried to calm his friend, “Whis, tell him you aren’t giving me special treatment! Vegeta won’t let it go!”

The angel placed his fork back down on his plate and offered the two his usual smile, “Oh, this must be what I forgot!”

“You forgot Goku and Vegeta were coming for training?” Beerus, on the other hand, was less-than-thrilled to have his dessert time interrupted, “We’re busy right now! Come back another day!”

“What!?” Vegeta grit his teeth as he shot a glare at the god, “I’ve been waiting for this day to come around again! Send this idiot home and train me privately like you do with him!”

Beerus began to angrily stand up so he could yell right back at the hot-headed Saiyan, but Whis’ hand on his shoulder stopped him.

The angel winked at the god, then returned his attention to the other two, “I have a wonderful idea! Why don’t the two of you have a fight as a warm up?” He clasped his hands together, tilting his head as he awaited their reaction.

“A warm up? Since when do we need a warm up?” Vegeta only grew more agitated by the second, his foot now tapping in a rapid rhythm. 

“Yeah, we usually just do some stretches before training.” Goku was confused, reaching back to scratch at his head. At least Vegeta had turned his anger toward those two instead of him – Vegeta’s anger was so exhausting sometimes.

“Whoever has taken the least amount of damage by the time Lord Beerus and I have finished our dessert will get special one-on-one training with me.” His smile transformed into a smirk as he lowered his gaze a bit, “How does that sound to you?”

The two Saiyans fell silent for a moment. You could see the wheels turning in Vegeta’s mind as he processed the challenge presented to them. “So if I can best Kakarot during this ‘warm up’, you will send him home and train me alone?”

“Precisely, Vegeta. Doesn’t that sound like a wonderful compromise?” Whis glanced at the cake, checking to make sure it hadn’t melted. He really wanted to dig in.

Goku scrunched up his face a bit, “Can’t we just train like we always-“

“Deal. I’ll beat Kakarot into the ground and then you’ll give me the private training I deserve!” Vegeta clenched his hands into fists, now holding them down at his sides. “Besides . . . this is a great opportunity to fight _you_ , Kakarot. You better not go easy, or else I’ll-“

“Ah! Do try to keep the ki blasts to a minimum!” Whis stopped him quickly. Those two could easily get out of hand in a hurry if he didn’t set rules and limits, “Perhaps try more hand-to-hand combat? You cannot always rely on ki blasts alone, after all. And . . . if you should destroy the plant or disturb our meal, all bets are off.”

“Yeah.” Beerus drummed his fingers on the table, wanting them to just disappear already, “Maybe go to the other side of the planet so I don’t have to listen to you two while I’m trying to enjoy this . . .uh . . . what was it called again?”

“Ice cream cake.”

“Yes! That . . . anyway, you heard the rules! Go!” Beerus waved his hand at the two Saiyans before picking up his own fork again and quickly digging into their latest gift from Bulma.

* * *

“I wonder why Whis wants us to warm up this time.” Goku landed on the ground after the two traveled to the other side of Beerus’ small planet.

“He said that because they wanted to eat that cake they had on the table. Are you blind?” Vegeta landed a short distance across from him and sighed heavily, “Either way, this is my chance at a private lesson. It will be nice to have some training without _you_ in the way. I’m not sure why they think they ought to give _you_ private training and not _me_! My blood has been boiling ever since I found out about that!” He grit his teeth as he eyed his rival.

“Hmm . . . well if you want, you can beat me up a little bit and I can tear my clothes so it looks like you-“

“ ** _NO_**!!” Vegeta clenched his hands to fists again, his brows furrowed deeply in irritation, “Are you seriously suggesting that you’re going to make it appear as though I won just so I can have what I want!?”

“Uhh yeah? Wouldn’t that be better? I mean, I want to train, too, but if it will make you stop nagging me about it-“

“Ridiculous! I do not need you to throw the match for me! I will beat you through my own strength! You infuriate me!” There was no way in hell he would accept simply being handed a win. Not to mention, this would be a great opportunity to see who had the greater raw strength. “Fight me properly, Kakarot!”

Goku finally grinned, “Okay, Vegeta, but I don’t want to hear you complaining when I win!” He didn’t really want to throw the match, but he was tired of hearing Vegeta complain about his private training with Whis. Though . . . he also knew better than to think Vegeta would actually accept something like that. “You’re my favorite person to train with, anyway! I love fighting you!”

The words were innocent enough, but something about them made Vegeta’s face feel hot, “S-stop spewing nonsense, Kakarot! Get ready, because I won’t go easy on you! I’ll wipe that grin right off your face!” If he was truly honest with himself, he also much preferred the sparring matches with Goku over the training matches against Whis. He knew the training with Whis would make him stronger, but . . . the matches with Goku were more fun and exhilarating.

Goku said nothing in response. He only grinned even wider, his eyes narrowing as he got down into a fighting stance just as Vegeta did the same. A fight with Vegeta was always fun and intense!

The two lunged forward at the same time, clashing with arm against arm at first as the two smirked at each other. There had once been a time where they’d glared into each other’s eyes with nothing but animosity. Just when had that feeling changed?

Their clash erupted into a flurry of punches and kicks as they flew upward into the sky, each blocking the other as if rehearsing a dance they’d done a million times before. The two had sparred and fought side-by-side for so long now that they had practically memorized each other’s fighting style. They knew the timing of each punch, each kick. They knew exactly how the other would react to each attack and maneuver. That was part of what made it fun – they had to adapt quickly and they had to change it up every time. The same trick would never work twice, after all.

“You’re really fast, Vegeta!!” Goku yelled words of admiration as he continued the onslaught, their movements faster than an untrained eye could see.

“Ha! Tell me something I don’t already know, Kakarot!” Vegeta would say he had no need for such compliments, but the words did make him feel good. He was fast! He was powerful! Anyone who claimed Goku was more powerful had never properly clashed with _him_! “Try not to get distracted by my speed, or I’ll send you flying!”

“We’ll see about that, Vegeta!” Goku threw a punch, which Vegeta moved to block, but then he quickly instant transmissioned behind the prince and, with one perfectly-timed swing of his leg, sent the smaller Saiyan barreling toward the plant beneath them.

Vegeta managed to stop himself before he collided with the ground and he quickly re-oriented himself. “Don’t get cocky because of that one strike!” He had to admit, that move was clever. The way Goku smirked down at him annoyed him a bit, though. A lot of things annoyed him about that Saiyan. How had he increased in strength so quickly? How could he look so idiotic one moment and so serious the next? And why . . . why did he always feel so excited when he smirked at him like that? What feeling was it that Goku conjured up within him? 

The prince had zoned-out for a moment, but quickly came back to his senses just in time to dodge a punch aimed for his chest. “Attacking a man when he isn’t paying attention? How unlike you, Kakarot.”

“Yeah, well it’s unlike you to leave an opening during a fight!” The larger Saiyan attempted another kick, but his ankle was quickly grabbed by Vegeta.

“Tch, even the best warriors slip up every once in a while!” Vegeta narrowed his eyes, far more angry at himself than he was at Goku’s words. It was quite unlike him to get distracted, indeed. 

Vegeta reached out to try and grab Goku’s wrist so he could sling him away, but when the other Saiyan moved his arm, Vegeta instead grabbed hold of Goku’s gi and undershirt. He could not explain the reason, but he had a powerful urge to just rip the fabric away from him. He wanted to tear it. He wanted to tear all of it off of him.

“Vegeta? You’re spacing out again.”

As the last word left Goku’s lips, Vegeta pulled hard on the fabric, tearing a large chunk of both the top of the gi and the shirt away from Goku’s body. He eyed the tattered pieces in his hand for only a moment before casting them aside and looking the other Saiyan directly in his eyes. 

“Hey! What was that for!?” Goku looked more bewildered than angry, “Oh! I get it! You’re trying to make sure I look really beat up so you win! Ha! I figured it out! Though it’s not really fair since you’re wearing that armor. I can’t easily do the same thing to you.” His eyes narrowed once more and that same smirk graced his lips, “That’s fine, though – I’ll just have to beat you even harder!”

Those words sent an excited chill up Vegeta’s back, “You wish you could, Kakarot!” His heart was racing a mile a minute and he was sure it was from exertion, but something about that look in Goku’s eyes paired with the torn front of his clothing awakened some sort of wild feeling within him. He’d felt it a few times before and it was different from his usual excitement for a fight. “Though I don’t want you to have any excuses.” Vegeta made quick work of removing his armor and setting it aside. Bulma would fuss if he damaged it too much for no reason. She was always repairing and building him new armor because of his battles and training. She really was the greatest woman he’d ever met for so many reasons.

. . . and Goku was the greatest _man_ he’d ever met.

“Huh? You’re taking it off?” This action made Goku tilt his head a bit, “I think you’ll regret that, Vegeta.” He grinned wide as he once more crouched into a battle stance.

“The only person here who will regret anything is you, Kakarot.” Vegeta wore a similar smirk as he crouched into a battle stance only briefly and then immediately lunged toward Goku again.

Once more the two clashed and flew up toward the sky, arms and legs moving faster than an ordinary person could see as they threw various punches and kicks at each other. Many were blocked, but quite a few managed to hit their target. Sweat and saliva sprayed around them as they took hits to the jaw, the torso, the side, the back . . . but neither of them was interested in giving up. Even as the two of them looked quite beaten, they were both only grinning even wider. It was fun. This sort of fight between two evenly-matched Saiyan’s was incredibly fun.

The two did separate for a moment, floating a short distance apart so they could catch their breath. 

“Heh, we’re pretty even, huh?” Goku laughed lightly, his chest heaving with every labored breath as he wiped at his brow with one of his sweatbands. Though Vegeta had been the first to tear his clothes on purpose, the top of his gi (and the legs as well) was pretty ripped up at this point. Chichi would definitely be concerned when he came home like this. Could Whis fix his clothes like the Kaioshin could?

“Even?” Vegeta cocked a brow, watching as his opponent was distracted with their small break. He wanted to beat him down even more. He wanted to throw him to the ground, pin his hands above his head, and ravi- wait . . . what kind of thoughts were those??

Even though he tried to ignore them, his eyes were wandering across the other Saiyan’s body, admiring the bits of muscle he could see peeking out from underneath the torn clothing. He’d done a lot of that on purpose, really. Sometimes he would grab at his clothes and pull rather than try to punch him. How would Goku notice in the heat of a fight, after all? Not to mention how naïve he was . . . “We’re not even, Kakarot.”

“Hmmmm no, I’d say we’re pretty e-“ The moment he opened his eyes, he saw Vegeta right in front of him for only a split second before he was sent flying to the ground just as he had done to the Saiyan prince a bit ago. Goku managed to right himself and land on his feet, though, a playful grin stretching across his lips, “Haha, I guess you got me back for earlier!”

Was Goku not taking this seriously at all? “I guess so.” Vegeta landed in front of him and gave him one good shove to push him back against the large rock formation behind him. “And now I’ll show you that we are _not_ evenly matched.” 

“Huh?”

With a motion of Vegeta’s hand, three large rings made of ki flew toward the larger Saiyan, trapping his wrists and neck against the wall of rock behind him. “Maybe we’re fairly similar in terms of physical strength . . . but when it comes to strategy, I’m king.” Vegeta tapped a finger against his own forehead as he gazed upon his work with satisfaction.

Goku turned his head in either direction to glance at the rings, but he didn’t seem all-that phased by them, “Oh! These are what you used back when we fought while you were possessed!”

“. . . yes. That time that you hid your Super Saiyan three ability from me like an absolute imbecile. Even now, you seem to mock me. Do you really think I can’t beat you unless you allow me to win?” It was irritating. Ever since Goku had suggested just throwing the match earlier, he could tell that he wasn’t giving it his all. Well, to be fair, it would be bad if either of them gave their all – they’d probably just destroy the planet by mistake.

“I can easily break these ki rings this time.” Goku’s eyes narrowed playfully while he flexed his arms a bit as though to back up his words.

“I wouldn’t recommend that, Kakarot. Those rings are embedded deeply into that rock. If you were to force yourself free, you’d likely cause the entire formation to crumble and collapse . . . something like that would create a tremendous noise and a series of tremors that are certain to disturb Beerus and Whis.” Vegeta stood directly in front of Goku now, a triumphant look on his face. “If you disturb them, you lose.”

“Ah . . .” Goku fell silent for a moment as though mulling it all over, “So . . . I lose no matter what?” He furrowed his brows. Surely there had to be _some_ way he could win!

“Yes. You lose.” Vegeta couldn’t help but allow his eyes to continue wandering over the bound Saiyan before him. That powerful body that he longed to surpass. He wanted to completely dominate Goku in every way he could. He wanted to continue to grow stronger! “Tell me, Kakarot . . . how is it that you grow stronger so quickly?” He placed a hand on the man’s chest, his own breathing growing heavier as he eyed the skin through the torn parts of the fabric. It felt like he was standing in a tunnel and the only sound was the echoing of his own pulse. He could vaguely hear Goku responding, but he couldn’t make out any of the words. He could not even bring himself to turn his attention to his face. 

Goku was right in front of him, just like that time before they fought Majin Buu. He was chained to a wall. He’d managed to tame this unfathomably powerful beast.

“Vegeta? Are you even listening?”

Those words snapped Vegeta out of his trance and he looked at his fellow Saiyan with wide eyes. What kind of thoughts were running through his head all this while? It was like this during the battle and even now, his excitement only seemed to grow in intensity. He wanted to release him and keep fighting him. He wanted to fight him properly . . . but he wanted to dominate him. Dominate him . . .

Without warning, Vegeta removed his gloves and slapped Goku across the face, much like he had all those years ago. It wasn’t a particularly hard slap, but enough that he heard the satisfying clap of skin against skin. “Heh . . . just like back then, right?” He couldn’t help but crack a smile. It felt good. 

Goku was silent for a long moment. He had barely even winced from the hit. “Yeah, just like back then.” He repeated, a smirk of his own now gracing his lips, “But is that really all you got? If you’re just going to hit me like that, you’ll never beat me. I barely even felt that.”

There it was again. That smirk. Something about it just lit a damn fire inside of him and drove him crazy. “Oh? You want me to hit you harder, Kakarot?” He struck him again, much harder this time. It was hard enough that Goku’s head turned to the side and he flinched from the pain, but he simply gazed down at Vegeta once more, that same smirk plastered across his face.

“Is that it, Vegeta?” His lips cracked into a grin this time, but his eyes remained narrow all the same. 

“Heh . . . hahaha . . . do you like pain? Is that it?”

“Pain? Were those hits supposed to actually hurt me?” His true intention was to have Vegeta hit him hard enough that _he_ would cause the rock wall to collapse. It would disturb Beerus and Whis, but if he told them it was because of Vegeta, then maybe he would be the winner and get a full private training lesson! He would have been fine to let Vegeta win just so he didn’t have to constantly hear about it, but now his competitive side had been awakened and he was determined to beat Vegeta at his own game.

Vegeta shuddered with both irritation and excitement. “My, aren’t you cocky today?” He struck Goku again, taking pleasure in the redness he left on the man’s cheek.

“Was that supposed to be better?”

He hit him again.

“Harder!”

Again.

“ _Harder_!”

Vegeta struck Goku hard this time, his fist sliding across the larger Saiyan’s face and into the rock wall he was currently bound to. Unfortunately for Goku, the impact was hard enough to knock the sense out of him for a moment, but not enough to take out the entire rock formation. It did knock a few smaller pieces loose, though, and Vegeta had to back up a bit as a larger chunk fell between them.

“Hah . . . hahaha, that’s perfect. Were you trying to get me to destroy the rock, Kakarot? How unusually clever of you.” He had to give him that small bit of praise. “But rather than free yourself, you’ve given me something useful.” His whole body felt like it was trembling as he stepped up onto the chunk of rock that had fallen. It was the perfect size to bring him up to eye-level with the other Saiyan.

“Ahahaha . . . perfect? Oh . . . “ He couldn’t help but grin sheepishly with Vegeta’s face now inches from his own. “Uh . . . hi!”

That idiotic smile, that blush across his cheeks, those seemingly-innocent eyes. Vegeta knew better, though. He had seen this man go wild in battle. He’d seen him take down countless opponents. He knew better than to believe that doe-eyed look he had right now . . . but yet he still felt something so strongly, “You’re an idiot, Kakarot.”

No further words were needed as Vegeta firmly gripped the tattered pieces of Goku’s gi and closed the distance between them to press their lips together. It was strange and it was spur-of-the-moment, but he just felt such an intense urge. He wanted this closeness. He wanted to be intimate with the one person he deemed powerful enough to call his rival . . . to call his friend. His body was craving this more than he understood and the moment was just too damn perfect to ignore this feeling that had been eating away at him.

It was strange and he’d probably regret this for years to come, but . . . that was a problem for his future self to deal with.

The kiss was short-lived and Vegeta pulled back only a little to catch his breath. Their foreheads were still touching slightly and it took quite a lot for him to muster up the nerve to open his eyes and look right into the puzzled eyes of Goku.

“V-Vegeta . . . w-what was-“

“I don’t know. I just . . . I can’t help it. Your power just . . . seeing you fighting and seeing you like this just . . .” He couldn’t find the words at all. Every thought that entered his mind was far too embarrassing to allow his mouth to utter. “Just go along with it and . . . and unless you are going to tell me to stop – don’t say anything further.” He furrowed his brows as he stared directly into the eyes of his rival. He waited just like that for a few moments, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Would Goku tell him to stop?

Goku said nothing, though. Goku’s own brows lowered from their raised position and he nodded slowly, his forehead lightly rubbing against that of the other. 

What did that mean? Was he giving him silent permission to continue? Did he really understand what was going on? He ought to, right? While he and Chichi may or may not have done anything so extreme, surely even this dolt of a man understood this sort of situation. “You get it, right?” Was he really not going to say anything against it? Not that he _wanted_ him to, but he thought for sure it was strange. If Goku said nothing, then . . . did that mean he felt the same way? 

“Yeah. I get it.”

“Do you really?” Vegeta’s chest almost hurt with how fast his pulse was racing. He could feel it in his ears, even!

“Yeah.” Goku maintained eye contact, but his eyelids were now drooped a bit. His chest was also rising and falling with somewhat uneven breaths. 

Swallowing a bit more of his pride that he’d surely regret later, Vegeta continued their locked gaze as he reached out and grabbed the other Saiyan’s length through his pants. Sure enough, he could feel he was already at full attention. So he _did_ understand. “Heh . . . so you do.” He could feel his own face get hot, but he did his best not to let that distract him. Goku wasn’t the type that would tease him for it later. He honestly hoped they would do this and then never speak of it again, but . . . that was probably an impossible wish.

“Vegeta . . .” Goku shifted a bit. He had that same weird feeling in his chest and stomach that he got whenever Chichi touched him like that. 

The Saiyan prince grit his teeth. How dare this bastard say his name in such a voice! “Didn’t I tell you not to say anything?” Vegeta moved his hand, stroking the other Saiyan through his pants. His fingers gripped him as best they could through the fabric, feeling just how long and thick he was. Why did that excite him? Touching Goku like this . . . it was something he never thought he’d experience.

“Hnnn ahhh hahhh . . . Ve-Vege- haaaaa. . “ Goku moaned as he rolled his hips against Vegeta’s hand.

Did he not have an ounce of shame in his body?? Shouldn’t a normal person be embarrassed to make such sounds? And so _loudly_ at that! But . . . those noises only served to rile the prince up even more than he already was. If touching him like this was enough to make him sound like _that_ , then . . . what would he do when they did even more? “Are you trying to make me lose it, Kakarot?” The only response was another long moan as the larger Saiyan threw his head back against the rock behind him. Absolutely shameless, but the feral instincts in Vegeta’s Saiyan blood were kicking into high gear. 

Releasing his grip on Goku’s cock, Vegeta instead pulled Goku’s sash away and then gripped the remnants of his shirt and the top of his gi, promptly tearing them away to fully expose the man’s broad chest. He’d seen it countless times, yet somehow it looked irresistible right now. Was it because of their current positions? How vulgar that his body was reacting this way to someone who wasn’t his wife, yet how could he not be turned on by someone with such strength? 

Clearly even this idiot felt the same way.

Goku only watched as the top portion of his clothing was removed. That was fine since it was already so torn up. Usually he tore it away himself when it became as tattered as it was. Still, he was a bit curious as to why Vegeta was doing it. “Vegeta . . .”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Vegeta ripped away the top half of his own body suit as well. As easy as it was for him to move around and fight in this outfit, it made things like this a bit difficult. “The more you talk, the more awkward this is. I’m trying not to think about it.” Vegeta placed a hand on Goku’s chest, his fingertips digging slightly into the skin and earning a soft groan from the larger man. “Show me that same expression you have in a fight.” He raised his gaze back to meet Goku’s eyes once more, “Show me those furrowed brows, those narrowed eyes. Show me that scowl when you’re about to blast our enemy into a new dimension.” His fingers pressed harder against Goku’s chest and he couldn’t help but admire the feeling of those taut muscles.

Same expression he had in a fight? He wasn’t really sure what Vegeta was on about, so Goku only stared at him in response. Vegeta was shaking slightly and his breathing was erratic. Wouldn’t he touch him again like before? It had felt really good, so why did he stop? Would he do it again if he touched him the same way? His hands were bound, though. 

. . . but his legs were not.

Goku hesitantly lifted one of his legs without Vegeta taking notice and he began to rub the front of his shin against the smaller Saiyan’s groin. This action instantly made Vegeta freeze and his eyes open wide. His cheeks were already red, but they darkened further and his lower lip trembled ever-so slightly. It was an interesting expression and Goku found himself studying every small twitch and change in his friend’s face. He liked it, right? It felt good, right?

“Hnng. . .ggg. . .” Vegeta leaned a bit, the hand on Goku’s chest bearing more of his weight. What the hell was he doing with his leg? It was quite clear that he knew exactly what was going on, but to think that he would go so far to encourage it! “You’re the worst, Kakarot.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I do and that’s the problem!” Gritting his teeth, Vegeta yanked the boot off Goku’s foot and shoved the offending limb away before he hooked his fingers into the remaining lower half of Goku’s gi. “If you only encourage me, I won’t be able to hold back at all.”

“Then don’t hold back.”

There it was. That sly smirk once more graced Goku’s features. Why was he seeing it now of all times? That smirk drove him crazier than he cared to admit. “You’re a crazy bastard.” Despite his words, Vegeta was grinning like a damned fool. He gave one strong tug and pulled Goku’s pants and underwear down his legs, pulling them completely off the leg that was missing the boot. It was fine that they just hung from his other leg. They wouldn’t get in the way there. 

Goku didn’t even react to the action, though. He just continued to stare at his friend with that same smirk on his face. He really didn’t have a single bit of shame! “You’re absolutely shameless, Kakarot.”

“What am I supposed to be ashamed of?” The smirk faded and Goku tilted his head, but he cracked a smile when he could see that Vegeta was slightly irritated by his question, “If it feels good, I’m not ashamed of it.”

He was just so matter-of-fact without a care in the world! Was this how a Saiyan ought to be, or was it ignorance from living too long with the Earthlings? 

Vegeta shook the thought aside as he pulled the lower half of his body suit down just enough to free his own length. It felt incredibly odd to be so exposed in a place that was not his home. It was even worse when he looked up to see that Goku was blatantly staring at his erection. “Maybe it won’t feel good. Maybe it will hurt at first.” He’d never done this sort of thing with a man. Would it be enjoyable?

“Maybe I don’t care – I can handle it.” 

It was overwhelming. All Goku’s words did was work him up even more. His cock was aching for attention and everything Goku said sent waves of excitement coursing through his veins. Did he know how much he was affecting him? He probably did. He was doing it on purpose, wasn’t he? Smirking like that, talking like that, touching him like that . . . he fucking knew.

Vegeta pressed himself against his rival’s body and began to grind against him. The friction felt wonderful, but somehow Goku’s loud moan gave him even more pleasure than that. He was loud and completely unbridled. “You’re a mess, Kakarot.” He gripped Goku’s shoulder with one hand and slapped his face with the other, relishing in the sound. It felt good to slap him, too. Goku only moaned louder from the action, his eyes half-lidded once more and his mouth hanging open. “Do you like it when I hit you?” Why did that turn him on so fucking much? Was it the violence of it? 

Vegeta struck him again before shoving a few fingers in the other Saiyan’s mouth. “You love pain, do you?” He understood that sentiment. There was something so exhilarating about feeling the sting of a hit against your skin or the blow of a punch – it was awful and wonderful at the same time.

Goku groaned softly around the digits in his mouth, his tongue rolling over them as Vegeta seemingly wanted. He’d not done something like this with Chichi, but that was fine. He could only assume that there were many different ways to go about things. Neither of them had the same body parts Chichi had . . . how would that work out?

Shameless, vulgar, and he already knew what to do with his tongue. Vegeta was practically getting high off it all. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear his moans and cries as he fucked him. He wanted to see what kind of face he made. He wanted to see his fingers curl with pain and pleasure. “Put your ankles on my shoulders, Kakarot.” His heart was racing a mile a minute and he could feel his entire body trembling with anticipation. He shouldn’t be so excited about this, but it couldn’t be helped. The best thing to do right now was keep going and not think too much about what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

Goku didn’t even hesitate as he lifted his legs up and, with a bit of assistance from Vegeta, rested his ankles on the other Saiyan’s shoulders. It was a strange position, but he trusted Vegeta.

The smaller Saiyan shifted his weight a bit as he pulled his hand away from Goku’s mouth and instead reached beneath him. He’d done something like this with Bulma a few times (she was into some particularly wild things, but he certainly had no complaints), so it ought to be roughly the same, right? He ran the saliva-slickened digits over Goku’s entrance, drawing a startled gasp from him that made the prince crack a grin. “So you haven’t done this before, hm?” Well, Vegeta hadn’t been on the receiving-end either. He’d rather keep it that way, too, but . . . well, even if he would never admit to it, he wasn’t entirely against the idea either.

“N-no . . . not like this.” Goku pursed his lips as he felt Vegeta’s fingers rubbing over that sensitive spot and shallowly pressing inside. Even though it was only for a short moment, the larger Saiyan’s face twisted into various expressions of discomfort. It didn’t hurt at all, but it felt extremely strange. “W-what are you doing that for?”

“Trust me – you want me to do this.” Though without proper lubrication, it wouldn’t be too much fun for him in the beginning, “Just remember that you’re the one who told me not to hold back.” Vegeta smirked before pulling the hand away and spitting into his palm a few times to rub the makeshift lube over the head and shaft of his own length. 

“I can take it.” Goku straightened out his face, “You can’t win that easily, Vegeta!” 

“Heh . . . I think I’ve already won, Kakarot.” His pulse racing and limbs shivering, Vegeta finally positioned the head of his cock at Goku’s entrance and, without any warning, gripped the warriors hips and forced himself inside. The height of the rock on which he stood was perfect – he could bury himself to the hilt inside of his rival with no extra effort from their height difference.

Goku let out a cry that Vegeta could have sworn made the planet itself quake. There was no doubt that it was painful and certainly unexpected. Goku’s voice even cracked a bit as the scream slowly faded into only an echo. So much for not disturbing Beerus and Whis. They could only hope to be finished with this before they came to inspect. He’d forgotten they were not alone here.

“Haah . . . ahh . . .” It hurt. It really hurt, but he had definitely felt worse throughout his life. Still, it had been pretty unexpected. Goku tried to catch his breath and was thankful that Vegeta did not move as his body hastily worked to come to terms with the foreign intrusion.

“Do you hate it already, Kakarot?” It was tight. It was so tight and hot and his body was screaming at him to hurry up and move, but he was doing his best to give the other man at least a brief moment of respite, “It’s going to hurt for a bit longer at least.”

“I’m fine. I can take it.” His voice was already ragged and his breathing was uneven, but it would feel good eventually, right? “Do your worst.” He grinned and laughed, but let out a loud yelp as Vegeta pulled back until only the head remained inside and then slammed inside him again. 

“You tempt me too damn much, Kakarot. I’ll tear you apart.” His hands now gripped Goku’s thighs as he immediately set in a rapid rhythm. He’d grown horribly impatient now that he was finally inside and his instinct had begun to kick in. He needed to bury himself over and over. He needed to finish this before Beerus and Whis came to them. “Hahh . . . fuck . . .”

“Nnn-ahhh ahhhh! Vegeta! Hahh. . . nnnngg . . .” It hurt. It felt like there was a fire inside his body, but also . . . it felt good? Was that possible? Could it hurt and feel good? Pain gave him a release of sorts, but this was different from a fight. 

“Do you like it? How does it feel to have the prince inside you!?” He regretted his crude words the moment they left his lips, but it was as though he was no longer in control. Those feral urges and obscene confidence had completely taken over at this point. He was dominating him. He was dominating the one person he always sought to best.

“Feels really bad!” Goku clenched his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as he opened and closed his fists. “But also . . . kinda good!” His legs twitched as Vegeta leaned in closer, practically pinning Goku’s knees up against his own chest. “What are you-“ The warrior’s eyes opened wide as another loud cry tore through his throat. It took everything in his power to keep from pulling the ki rings out of the rock on instinct. He didn’t want to disturb Beerus, but wouldn’t his cries do just that? “V-Vegeta! W-what was-??”

“Heh, so men have a special spot too, hm? I found Bulma’s on the first try as well.” Vegeta beamed, proud of his sexual prowess. “Can I do it again, do you think?” He captured Goku’s lips once more. He shouldn’t enjoy the kissing as much as he did, but it felt too damn good! It felt so forbidden and that only excited him further! Vegeta ran his hands up along Goku’s sides, his fingers dancing over the muscles as they contracted with spasms. He’d never touched him like this. He’d never really been close quite like this. He’d never tasted him and felt him and smelled him like this.

His scent . . .

Vegeta broke the kiss to bury his face in the larger Saiyan’s neck just above the ring that held it in place. His hips continued to jerk all the while as he inhaled Goku’s scent. It was a very familiar smell that made him feel so at ease. He’d been close enough to him during their fights that he’d smelled it faintly many times without realizing. So this was Goku’s scent.

“Ha-ahh ahhh . . . V-Vegeta!! Hnnn . . .” The larger man let out a long whine now that his mouth was freed again. Vegeta looked like he was in bliss, but Goku was going crazy. How could he look so calm? The feeling of pain had subsided into a barely-noticeable ache (that he’d surely feel ten-fold later) and now his body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure as Vegeta continued to plunge inside of him. Every other time he’d hit that same spot that made the edges of his vision go white with ecstasy. 

But . . . “Hnnnn Vegetaaaaaa . . .”

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Kakarot? Keep saying my name like that.” Vegeta licked at Goku’s ear and bit none-too-gently on the lobe as one hand slid across the man’s stomach and up his chest.

“N-no . . . not there. Don’t touch there. Touch . . . touch . . .”

“Hm?” The prince leaned back just enough to see what Goku was referring to. Oh. “Heh, I guess I should probably help you out.” He’d never had to handle another man’s dick, but this was obviously a new situation all the way around. They’d only really just started, but the look on Goku’s face and the sound of his voice would prevent him from lasting too long anyhow. Besides . . . they had to finish before they got interrupted. How awful that would be.

“Mmmnnn. . .” Goku moved his hips as best he could in his position, his fingers curling and uncurling against his palms with frustration as another string of cries and moans escaped him. His entire body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and he was definitely drooling a bit from leaving his mouth hanging open. It felt really good, but it also wasn’t enough. His own length was aching for attention and Vegeta was touching him everywhere _but_ there.

“Beg for it.” Vegeta licked his lips as he lightly ran the tips of his fingers across the sensitive head of Goku’s cock.

“Hnnng-ahhh! Ahh Vegeta . . . that’s mean!” Goku turned his head quickly from side to side and rolled his hips as Vegeta thrust faster into him, the prince’s fingers still lightly toughing the head of his cock. “Come on! Vegeta!!”

“Beg me for it, Kakarot! Beg me like you’ve never begged for anything in your damn life!” Vegeta reached out his other hand to strike Goku’s face again, earning him another long moan from the other man. He fucking loved it. He loved pain during sex and that was such a fucking turn on.

“Please, Vegeta!” And he didn’t have any bit of shame in him. Begging didn’t seem to matter to him, though maybe that was because of who he was begging and just how desperate he was for release. “Please touch me . . . please . . . ahhh I can’t take it!” He stared at his neglected length through half-lidded, watering eyes, watching Vegeta’s hand hovering so damn close to it! Why wasn’t he touching him? Why wasn’t he listening?

That expression really was something, wasn’t it? The way his half-lidded eyes watered up with need, the way his mouth opened and closed with gasping breaths and moans, the way he could see the sweat rolling over his brow. What a mess. 

“How have I only just now done this?” Because why would a prince fuck a lowly warrior? “Your face is going to drive me crazy.” No, he knew that wasn’t true at all. Goku was on par with himself, if not – dare he say – even better? “You want me to touch you? You want me to stroke you while I bury myself inside you? How vulgar. How filthy.” 

Vegeta grinned all the while as he finally wrapped the teasing hand around the base of Goku’s length, stroking it from bottom to top and then back down again. His hand moved in a screw-like motion as he swept his thumb over the sensitive head with every stroke. Not once did he falter in the movement of his hips, either. He maintained his fluid thrusts, making sure to move his hand in sync with them. 

“Haaa. . . ahhh-hahhh. . .” Goku’s body trembled and he continued to fidget wildly while shaking his head from side to side. “F-finally . . . ahhh . . .thank you . . . Veget-aAHH!” He cried out loudly as Vegeta thrust at the perfect angle again. That intense pleasure paired with the hand wrapped around his cock made his body nearly go into convulsions. It felt so good. So damn good. He’d never felt a pleasure quite like this! Vegeta really knew what he was doing! Could he maybe teach Chichi?

But Goku really didn’t have the mind to consider such things right now. Even his words came out as nothing more than unintelligible yelps and moans, more saliva running from the corner of his mouth without him even noticing. It felt good. All he knew right now was pleasure and the sound of Vegeta’s voice saying who-knew-what. He liked it, though. He liked Vegeta’s voice, Vegeta’s smell. He really liked Vegeta a lot.

Even moreso now.

The larger Saiyan’s eyes suddenly snapped shut, his moaning growing louder and louder as his body moved more erratically.

“Hm? About to finish already?” Vegeta was teasing him, but he was also damn close. It was a short run for him, but they had to be quick and . . . and Goku’s voice and face and just his current state in general were mentally more than he could handle. It was too damn good and he was embarrassed to think that he actually wanted to do this again sometime. In a better location, of course. “Go ahead and cum, Kakarot. Give in to that pleasure of riding me.” That would be nice, too. Goku seated atop him, riding his cock like-

Ahhh, shit . . . it really was too much to even envision.

With one particularly intense guttural moan, all of Goku’s muscles suddenly tightened up at the same time, signaling his release that shortly followed and spilled out over Vegeta’s hand and the warrior’s own stomach and abdomen.

The tightening around him was the last straw for Vegeta as well, who quickly emptied himself inside the other man. It would have been better to have pulled out first to make less of a mess, but . . . well, it was just too damn tempting to bury himself in that tight heat while he came. 

There was an awkward moment that followed where both men just panted heavily. Goku’s ankles were still on Vegeta’s shoulders and Vegeta was still inside him. They didn’t look at each other and they didn’t say anything until Vegeta finally pulled out.

“Wh- ahh . . . it feels gross, Vegeta.” Goku scrunched his face up, “I can feel something leaking out of my-“

Not wanting to hear the vulgarities about to leave Goku’s mouth, Vegeta made the ki rings vanish and unceremoniously dropped the larger Saiyan to the ground, “Enough! Don’t say such disgusting things, Kakarot.” He felt a bit disgusted with himself for what he’d done, but . . . he also felt overwhelmingly satisfied. 

“Ouch! Geez . . . did you have to drop me like that? You coulda warned me or something . . .” Goku rubbed at his wrists a bit. At least his wristbands had provided some padding against those rings. Still, his arms and his neck would surely be sore tomorrow. His ass, too. He could already feel his rear-end throbbing from the activity and he definitely felt something leaking out. He knew what it was and he wasn’t thrilled about it, but this was how Chichi must feel, right? Maybe he should ask her if she hated when he did that . . .

Vegeta snatched up Goku’s discarded sash to wipe his hands and his dick clean before chucking it at Goku to wipe his stomach off. “Get up and pull your pants back on properly. If Beerus and Whis see us like this I’ll be embarrassed for decades to come.” Vegeta tucked his own length back into the bottom half of his body suit.

Goku looked at the sash for a moment before using it to wipe himself clean. “Huh? They’re right there.” Goku pointed behind Vegeta before slowly maneuvering to try and get his pants back on without standing up just yet.

“W-what?” Vegeta’s heart nearly stopped and he could feel the color drain from his face. Was Goku playing a trick to try and get even with him? 

The prince slowly glanced back over his shoulder to see Beerus and Whis floating not-too far away from them. Beerus looked disturbed, but Whis was beaming like always. He even had a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

“Oh my!” The angel chuckled as they landed and approached the Saiyans, “When I asked you to warm up, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind. Perhaps things got a bit _too_ warm.” He laughed louder this time when Vegeta shot him an embarrassed glare.

Beerus huffed, “Whis thought it would be interesting to watch your battle a little ways into our meal. I nearly lost my appetite!”

“You finished it with no problem. Do not lie, Lord Beerus.” Whis scolded the god before turning his attention back to a _very_ flustered Vegeta and a nonchalant Goku, “Why don’t the two of you head home to clean up for the day? I don’t think you’re in any condition for training . . . though I suppose I could fix that if you’d like.”

“Nah, my butt hurts and I feel pretty gross.” Goku finally stood up, an awkward grimace on his face, “That was fun, Vegeta! We should do that again sometime!”

“W-what!? How can you say something like that so casually!?” Vegeta felt like his face was quite literally on fire. Beerus and Whis had seen everything!? Goku was talking about it so openly!? It would come as no surprise if his body suddenly burst into flames with how angry and embarrassed he was! “Let’s . . . let’s just go!” Vegeta snatched up the armor he’d set aside. He wanted that training, but a shower was best right now . . . and he really didn’t want to face Whis knowing that he would have that stupid grin on his face the entire time. “I consider myself the winner anyhow . . .” Vegeta huffed as he put a hand on Goku’s arm for him to instant transmission home.

. . . but he was definitely interested in future warm ups. 


End file.
